Dark Oncers Roleplay
by Alice S Jaxon
Summary: A fan fiction version of a community roleplay on Google , it's called Dark Oncers. It's an adventure that keeps going on as many places are visited.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Keysaun Stubbs is the dark one and he has decided to challenge us to find his dagger. It's a race against time to solve his puzzles / clues and you'll never guess how this end.

* * *

"Welcome to Storybrooke. You'll never find me." Key says.

"It's a really good place to be gold, really gold." Key hints.

"Mr. Gold's antique shop or the mines?" Snow asks.

"Snow White, nope. You didn't find me, yet dearie." Key replies.

"Your shop or your log cabin in the woods?" Hook asks.

"Nope." Key answers.

"Where are you, bloody crocodile?!" Hook asks.

Key laughs.

"Are you ready for another clue?" Key asks.

"This place is really cramped." Key hints.

Everyone is stumped, so Key gives another clue.

"It's a good place to be green and gold at the same time." Key says.

"Maybe the jail?" Snow suggests.

"You mean the jail in the sheriff's office, Snow? If you do than no." Key answers.

"It's also a good place to clear the minds, dearies." Key hints.

"The clock tower?" Snow asks.

"Not the clock tower dearies." Key replies.

"The wishing well or the docks?" Hook questions.

"No, Hook. Try harder." Key answers.

A dark one got trapped there, once." Key hints.

"Your cell?" Hook asks.

"Which cell, the one in the Enchanted Forest?" Key answers.

"Yes?" Hook says, uncertainly.

"Or the sheriff's office?" Hook asks.

"Oh, wait. Is it Zelena's farmhouse?" Emma asks.

"Yes, Emma." Key answers.

"Emma found me. I was in Zelena's farmhouse." Key announces.

* * *

"Congrats, Emma." Snow says.

"No congrats, Snow I am on the verge of being defeated . Your daughter is clever." Key tells Snow.

"How?" Hook asks.

"Emma is just smart like that, Hook."

"I hope my daughter is very clever, she takes after her mother." Snow says.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah Snow, but something happens to your daughter in the next time." Key replies.

"I shall always help her and save her. I won't let my daughter leave me ." Snow says.

"Awwww! Your so nice!" Emma says to Snow.

"Why thank you my daughter. I shall always keep you with me and take care of you how ever I may. You are my daughter so I shall always congratulate you on your accomplishments ." Snow says to Emma.

* * *

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dagger

Last time Emma found Keysaun in Zelena's farmhouse, so now she has to help Key. Key casted a spell on Emma to not to tell anyone where the Dark One Dagger is. Emma and Key know where in the Enchanted Forest it is.

* * *

Rules:

The first person to guess where the Dagger is gets the dagger and they somebody to help them get back to Storybrooke.

* * *

Partners:

Zelena and Regina.

Snow and Merida.

Red and Belle.

* * *

"It's a place where a ship was made." Key hints.

"Is it the docks / the Jolly Roger?" Red asks.

"Nope. Try harder, Red." Key answers.

"Like a kingdom, a village, a few people live there." Snow says.

"Is it the village where Baefire lived?" Red asks.

"Close but not where Baefire lived." Key answers.

"The shipyards near the village where Rumpelstiltskin meet Hook? " Red asks.

"Nope." Key answers.

"R and B," Key hints.

"It's not Neverland, right?" Snow asks.

"Nope, not Neverland." Key answers.

"The character that lived there recently redeemed himself." Key hints.

"Rumpelstiltskin's castle!" Snow exclaims.

"Yes, Rumpelstiltskin's castle." Key answers.

"Merida, I got the dagger!"

Merida goes to Snow and together they go to Zelena's farmhouse.

* * *

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden

Last time, Snow White found the Dark One Dagger and with some help from Merida they were able to go to Zelena's farmhouse. Where Key and Emma were. Now they can control and use Key, but at the last minute he teleports to another world, with Emma and as you know you can't control the Dark One if they are in another world.

* * *

Rules:

The first person to guess where Key and Emma is gets the dagger. Then they have to guess the person, who is also there with Key.

* * *

"This world is full of slobs." Key hints.

"World without colour?" Snow asks.

"Dwarf tavern?" Red asks.

"Nope." Key answers to Red and Snow.

"The world is not that great one someone's opinion." Key hints.

"Camelot?" Red asks.

"Wonderland?" Snow asks.

"Not Camelot or Wonderland, dearies." Key answers.

"Neverland?" Merida asks.

"Hmm… fairytale land?" Snow asks.

"No, no and no. You haven't found me yet." Key replies.

"Someone that met Emma lives here." Key hints.

"Enchanted Forest? Storybrooke? Maine?" Snow guesses randomly.

"Nowhere in Storybrooke."

"It could be literally anywhere, Key." Snow says.

"Oz?" Snow guesses.

"Let's just say a witch traveled there with a king." Key hints.

"Oh, the place where Merida lives, um … what's called? Uh De Brok?" Snow says.

"Arendelle?" Merida guesses.

"Yes, I'm in DonBroch." Key says.

* * *

Key then teleports Snow and Merida to DonBroch.

"We're in my homeland." Merida says.

"Now you have to guess who I am with." Key tells them.

"Okay, one last piece of the puzzle." Snow says.

"Zelena would like her." Key hints.

"Um … Cora? No, it couldn't be her." Snow says thinking about it.

"Henry wouldn't like her."

"Hmm." Merida says, puzzled.

"Is she from the past or is she still with us?" Snow questions.

"The past." Key says.

"Hmm … Cruella De Vil?" Snow asks.

"We haven't seen her since season two in Once Upon a Time, but I don't think she died." Key says.

"Maleficent?" Merida asks.

"Nope, not Maleficent or Cruella De Vil." Key answers.

"Hmm …" Snow ponders.

"She once said something about Henry before he was born and before Emma was born." Key hints.

"The blind witch?"

"Yes, I am with her, the blind witch." Key says.

* * *

Key then takes everyone back to Storybrooke and gives Emma to Snow.

"Congratulations, Snow and Merida. You now have my dagger and Emma." Key says.

Snow goes up to Emma, hugs her, crying a bit but accidentally drops the dagger without knowing it.

Key picks up the dagger, Snow turns around to the dark one, not knowing she doesn't have the dagger.

"I may be a bigger enemy than you think, Dark One. Thank you for my daughter." Snow says.

Merida then realizes that Key has the dagger.

"No! The dagger!"

Key laughs and teleports away with the dagger and Merida.

"Now, I have my dagger and Merida. Goodbye dearies! The only way you can save Merida, Snow is by making a huge sacrifice." Key says.

To be continued.


End file.
